Red on Red
by mypowerjustwentout
Summary: Luffy is a strange boy. He gets stranger when his eyes turn red and he starts speeding around faster than you can see though. And that's before he starts stretching his limbs inhumanly far and screaming about the Pirate King. Some themes from the Naruto anime. Mostly the Sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy had no parents. Sad, yes, but Luffy didn't particularly care. It never crossed his young mind that a man and woman conceived and birthed him, and it wouldn't until he was much older. Luffy was never in a situation where his parents mattered, as his grandfather and Makino took care of him. As such, he grew up not knowing, or caring about, his parents.

However, that didn't mean he was fully estranged from them. At least, his mother.

His mother was a normal civilian lady, that lived in a quiet town and died with a quiet funeral, leaving behind a man she loved but never married and a son she would never meet. Except, her eyes. Most would say her eyes were a bland, coal black. Monkey D. Dragon, however, would say either black as night, or red as blood. Because, as normal as the mother of Luffy was, her eyes were something...otherworldly. And Luffy is a fortunate (or unfortunate) inheritor of those eyes.

The eyes of misery, the kaleidoscopic eye, the strongest weapon of the legendary ninja, Sasuke Uchiha.

The Sharingan.

**XXX**

"GUM GUM!" Someone yelled over the roar of a sea king. It was Monkey D. Luffy, future King of Pirates, setting out on his journey to be a pirate, after 10 years of training. He wore a red vest, blue jean shorts, and sandals. His shaggy black hair drooped over his coal black eyes. A worn straw hat sat on his head. A huge smile graced his features, and he gripped his right arm as he stretched it back several meters. Luffy had eaten a Devil Fruit, a mystical fruit that granted the eater special powers, one that made his whole body rubber.

'_Finally_,' Luffy thought. His arm continued to stretch, farther and farther, until it reached the harbor he had just set sail from. Luffy's grin somehow widened, and the teen reared back. '_I'm finally a pirate!_' He sent his arm rocketing forwards, towards the monstrous, dragon-like fish. Luffy's arm went faster and faster, until it hit its mark, socking the sea king dead in the face. The impact sent waves everywhere, and rocked the dinghy Luffy sat in.

"**PISTOL!**" The teen roared. His arm retracted with a snap, and Luffy sat back down with a content sigh, watching the sea king fall into the water below.

"That felt good," Luffy remarked, getting into a more comfortable position. He folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the clouds. "Well Luffy, you did it." He said. "You went and beat that fish up and set sail!" He pumped his fist, sending it stretching, but he retracted it quickly. "Okay, now I need a crew of about 10 men, and a cool flag for my ship." Luffy shot up from his seated position. A grin stretched across his face, and he threw his fists to the sky. "LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE I COME!"

"I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF PIRATES!"

_Some time later..._

Luffy stared at his doom with a straight face. He put a hand on his chin and closed his eyes. He nodded, and said, "Yep, this sucks. Goodbye world, it's been fun." With that, he hopped in what he hoped was a watertight barrel and screwed on the lid. Luffy felt the barrel shudder as it was swallowed up by a whirlpool. Surprisingly, no water leaked in. "Well, time to go to bed then. I sure hope I don't die."

_Some time later_

"WHAT A GREAT NAP!" Luffy yelled, punching his way out a barrel. 'Oh, I'm alive. Cool.' Luffy looked around and saw that he was in a small room with three men and a kid standing around him. "Who are you guys?" Luffy said, bemused.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The three men yelled at him

"What were you doing in there!?" One man yelled. Luffy recoiled at his bad breath.

Suddenly, the room exploded, and Luffy was sent rolling through a wall in his little barrel. He ducked inside, and held onto his hat. When he stopped, he climbed out of the barrel and sighed. "Where am I?" Luffy wondered.

"Um, are you okay?" A timid voice said. Luffy turned, and saw the kid that he saw after waking up. Luffy smiled.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "I'm Luffy. Where am I?"

"We're on the island hideout of Iron Mace Alvida, and I'm her cabin boy, Koby." Koby said. Luffy smiled at the pink haired boy.

"Okay. I don't really care about that stuff." Luffy replied. Koby sweat-dropped. "Anyways, do you have a dinghy I could use? Mine was sucked into a whirlpool." Koby's eyes bugged out of his head

"You were sucked into a whirlpool!?" Koby exclaimed.

"Yeah, it surprised me too!"

"Well, I have a dinghy, if you want it...sorta."

_About a minute later_

"What is this!?" Luffy asked, confused. "A coffin!?" They stood in front of Koby's poor excuse for a dinghy. It was poorly built, and probably wouldn't stand up to even the calmest seas. Koby smiled nervously.

"It took me two years to build, but I was always to scared to use it to escape. The thought of what Alvida would do if she found me again terrifies me. I won't risk it." Koby started sweating bullets. "I'll never forget the day, two years ago when I boarded the wrong ship and ended up as their cabin boy...it was either this or death."

Luffy frowned at Koby. "You're kinda dumb, aren't you? And also pretty cowardly. Man, you suck at everything!"

"So blunt..." Koby cried. "But why did you set sail, Luffy?"

Luffy grinned, and grabbed his hat. "I set sail to be the King of Pirates!" Koby's jaw dropped.

"What!? To be the Pirate King would mean the whole world kneels to you! You would need wealth, fame, power, everything the world has to offer! Don't tell me you're after the One Piece!"

"I am."

"But you'll _die_!"

"Don't care."

"You'd have to beat impossible odds, overcome the strongest pirates, challenge the whole World Government! It won't happen!" _Clunk _"Ow! Why did you hit me!?"

"You were hysterical." Luffy said flatly. "I'm not afraid to die, Koby."

"Huh?" The small boy said.

"I'm either gonna become the King of Pirates, or die trying. And I'm fully ready to die for my dream!" Luffy exclaimed, holding onto his hat. "Maybe I'm just crazy, but I think I can do it."

"C-Can I do that too, Luffy?" Koby asked.

"Become the Pirate King? No, that's gonna be me."

"No, Luffy. Do you think I can join the Marines? We'll end up being enemies, but I just wanna fight bad guys like a real hero! It's always been my dream!" Koby shouted, crying freely now.

Luffy put his hat back on, smiling. "I dunno."

"I'll do it!" Koby yelled. "I'm gonna be an awesome marine, no, an Admiral! I'll turn in every bad guy I can! I'll even capture Alvida!"

"YOU'RE GONNA CAPTURE WHO, RUNT!?" An evil, feminine voice bellowed. A giant mace slammed down on Koby's ship (coffin) and blew it to smithereens. Koby gasped. Luffy stared blankly at the sight before him.

"Who's this ugly old bag?" Luffy questioned, pointing at the hideous, overweight beast of a lady in front of him. Behind her, a crew of men tensed. Alvida growled.

"Take it back, Luffy!" Koby yelled, shaking Luffy by his shoulders. "Alvida is the..." '_I'm either gonna become the King of Pirates, or die trying. And I'm fully ready to die for my dream!'_ "**...UGLIEST, MEANEST, DUMBEST OLD WHALE THAT EVER LIVED!**" Luffy busted out into laughter.

"You fuckin'-" Alvida swore. Pure rage engulfed her.

'_From now on, I'll fight for my dream! I'm not taking back what I said!_' Koby thought. Out loud, however, he screamed.

"Nice one, Koby!" Luffy praised, standing in front of his friend. His eyes flashed, going from coal black to crimson red. Three comma shapes, tomoes, drifted lazily in a circle around a large black pupil.

"Now both of you will die!" Alvida roared, raising her mace. Luffy grinned wider.

She swung the mace down, but Luffy disappeared from her view. He appeared less than a second later, above her with his fist already stretching out into the distance. "Too slow, lady!"

"Gum Gum Bullet!" Luffy yelled, his fist slinging forward and slamming into the back of Alvida's head. She sailed through the air for about 20 meters and crashed into a tree, breaking through it and coming to a stop at another tree trunk. Luffy landed gracefully, his eyes turning black again.

"Impossible!" Alvida's crew muttered. "His arm, and his eyes...was that a legendary Devil Fruit?"

Luffy turned to them, and his eyes hardened. "You guys!" He shouted. "Give me and Koby here a dinghy! He's gonna become a marine!"

"Y-Yes sir!" They cried.

_Some time later_

"So, Luffy, if you're gonna look for the One Piece, then that must mean you're going to the Grand Line, right?"

"Yep! That's why I'm putting together a crew." Luffy looked back at Koby and grinned. "Oh yeah, what's the name of that imprisoned bounty hunter?"

"R-Roronoa Zoro."

"If he's a good guy, I'll recruit him."

"What!? You're being crazy. That'll never happen, never in a million years!"

"How would _you _know about him?"

"It won't happen, ever!" _Clunk _"Ow!"

_With that, Luffy and his companion set sail for Roronoa Zoro, in hopes to recruit him to our protagonists crew! Oh, and Koby might join the Marines too._ _Cool._


	2. Chapter 2

"Roronoa Zoro, a demonic beast...I don't buy it." Luffy said. The rubber teen absentmindedly cleaned his ear with his finger, looking out at the sea.

Koby glanced at Luffy. "He's like an actual demon, roaming the seas, hunting for men with bounties and slaughtering them. Real scary guy, I suppose..."

Luffy hummed. Koby frowned. "I wanna meet him."

"Luffy, he's a pirate hunter. He kills pirates. A pirate hunter can't mix with a pirate."

"I haven't decided if I wanna recruit him yet. I have to see him and judge his character first."

"I think the fact he was imprisoned is enough to go off of!"

_Some time later_

The duo landed on the island Shells Town, and Luffy grinned when they made it on shore. "Wow Koby! You actually got us to our destination!"

"What do you mean? Navigation is the minimum requirement for people who sail the sea." Koby frowned at Luffy, but the older boy just turned away, still smiling.

"I'll just find a navigator then! Now let's get food already!" Luffy marched off to find a restaurant, and Koby meekly followed him.

_Some time_ _later_

"Ah, that hit the spot," Luffy sighed. They had just finished their meal at a restaurant, though Luffy spent all of Koby's money with the amount of food he ate. Koby silently cried at his empty wallet as Luffy patted his belly. "Well Koby, I guess this is where we part ways. I hope you become a great Marine."

"And I hope you become a great pirate, even if we'll be enemies. Thank you, Luffy."

Luffy just grinned. "Oh yeah, wasn't that Roronoa Zoro guy supposed to be here?" There was a loud crash, and the two boys looked to see the whole restaurant scrambling away from them in fear. A few of them even upturned tables in their mad dash away. "I guess they don't like that name around here, huh..." Luffy remarked with a thoughtful look.

"I saw a poster that said Captain Morgan was at this base, Luffy." Koby said, smiling. Again, the patrons in the restaurant jumped and ran. "You know what, let's get out of here Luffy."

Outside of the restaurant, Luffy was laughing. "Those guys were so weird! I wanna go back there sometime!"

"I can see why they got nervous about Roronoa Zoro, but why Captain Morgan? I have a bad feeling about this."

"Eh, who knows? Let's just get to that Marine Base."

As they approached the base, Luffy said, "It's really big up close,"

Luffy looked down at Koby. "Well, go on in."

"B-But I haven't prepared myself yet, what if the captain is a really scary guy?"

"I'll just beat him up. I'm a pirate, so I can do that if I want."

Luffy hopped up onto the stone wall, and peered over, looking for Zoro. Koby glanced at him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to spot the demon." Luffy hopped back down and walked along the wall.

"I don't know Luffy...he's probably deep in the prison underground."

Luffy jumped back up and looked through the dusty courtyard. "...Nope, I think that's him over there."

Luffy pointed at the figure on the post, a man wearing a stained white t-shirt, black pants, green haramaki, and a black bandanna. Koby fell off the wall in shock. "Th-That's him! Those clothes...It's really Roronoa Zoro!"

"Hey you..." A deep voice called. It was Zoro. Luffy looked closer at the man and saw his menacing grin, and piercing eyes. "Come here, and untie me...I'll reward you, I swear..."

"Don't do it Luffy! If you untie him he'll wreck the town!"

Luffy smiled at Koby reassuringly "Nah, I wouldn't let him." His eyes flashed red for a split second. Koby gulped.

Suddenly, a ladder was placed right next to Koby on the wall. A little girl crawled up, and shushed the two boys. She hopped over the wall and ran over to Zoro, clutching two rice-balls to her chest. Zoro glared down at the girl as she came to a stop in front of him. "What do you want?" He said gruffly.

"I made you these rice-balls! I thought you would be hungry after all this time without food."

"I'm not hungry, kid. Get lost before I kill you." Zoro growled.

"I haven't made rice-balls before, so I hope you like them..."

"I said beat it! I don't want your food, now leave or I'll trample you!" He was getting annoyed now. Zoro glared as hard as he could at the kid.

"Bullying little kids now, Roronoa Zoro?" A nasally voice called.

"Who's this guy?" Luffy wondered aloud.

Zoro glared at the lanky, blonde man approaching him. Helmeppo sauntered up to Zoro and the girl, Rika.

"If it isn't the idiot kid living off his daddy's wealth." Zoro said. Helmeppo sneered at the man.

"Did you just call me an idiot? You should be careful with how you speak to me before I have your tongue cut out." Helmeppo said smugly with his Marines escorting him.

"Hey little girl, are those rice-balls for me? Why thank you," The blonde man, Helmeppo, said. He snatched a rice-ball out of Rika's hands.

"Give those back!" The girl, Rika, cried.

Helmeppo bit into the rice-ball, and gagged. He spat it out, slapping the other rice-ball out of Rika's hand and stomping it into dirt. He yelled at Rika for using sugar instead of salt, and had one of his Marines throw her over the wall, but Luffy jumped and caught her 10 feet above the ground.

"Thank you, mister!" Rika smiled up at Luffy. He grinned back.

"No problem. Anyways, you seem to know Zoro already, kid." She lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, he's a great person! He saved me from Helmeppo's wolf, and that's why he was tied up like that." Luffy frowned.

"Huh. Okay, I'm gonna talk to him. Koby, bring the girl back home, will ya?" Koby nodded. Luffy walked over to the wall and jumped straight over it. He strode over to Zoro, noting that the yard was empty now.

"Yo, Zoro right?" Luffy greeted. He gave the prisoner a grin. He got a glare in return.

"Roronoa Zoro. Now what do you want, twerp?" Zoro said lowly. Luffy's grin melted into a smile. Then he just stared at Zoro with a blank face.

'_He was definitely annoyed from that Helmeppo guy,_' Luffy thought.

"I think you're a pretty good guy. You should join my crew." Zoro snorted. He chuckled, though it was obviously fake.

"What, you're a pirate? No, I won't lower myself to the level of a pirate, sorry." Zoro replied spitefully. Luffy frowned at him.

"You sure?" The rubber-man pressed. Luffy genuinely thought Zoro was worth being on his crew. Zoro snorted. '_Like hell._'

"I've got my own dream to fulfill. I've just gotta stay here for a month. The idiot son promised me that." Luffy's eyes popped out of the sockets. A whole month without food!? Luffy probably couldn't last a week without food!

"You've got some serious willpower, Roronoa Zoro! I'd love to have you on my crew!" Luffy grinned, and laughed. Zoro growled and thrashed against his restraints.

"You idiot, I'm never said I'm joining your crew!"

"Shishishishi, alright. See ya, Zoro." Luffy waved. However, he didn't get far before Zoro called out to him again.

"Wait. Before you go, gimme that." Zoro pointed his chin at the remains of the rice-ball. Luffy wrinkled his nose.

"Really? It's mostly mud by now." Luffy picked up the mess and looked at it weirdly. It was barely edible. But Zoro nodded.

"Shut up and feed it to me."

Luffy sighed. "Your funeral." He tossed the mess into Zoro's open mouth, and watched as Zoro painfully chewed and swallowed. When he was finished, he gasped.

Zoro looked back up at Luffy. "Tell...that girl...It was...delicious..." Luffy grinned at Zoro. He knew he was a good guy!

Luffy turned and made for the wall. "You got it, Roronoa!" He called as he jumped over the wall and out of Zoro's view.

_Some time later_

Zoro looked up to see the boy with the straw hat standing over him again. "Yo!" The boy said. "Call me Luffy."

"I'm still not gonna join your crew, boy." Zoro ground out. He was tired of this routine already.

Luffy crossed his arms. "If you join my crew, I'll untie you!" Zoro shook his head.

"I've got my own mission and It doesn't involve becoming a pirate. I'm gonna survive this month on my own." Zoro growled. Luffy frowned.

"But the blonde kid with the dumb haircut said he's gonna execute you in three days." Luffy said. Zoro recoiled as much as he could while crucified.

"What!?"

Luffy laughed. "Alright, how about this. You use swords, right?" Zoro glared at the shorter boy.

"Yeah, I wish I could demonstrate it for you too," Zoro grumbled. Luffy laughed again.

"I'll grab your swords for you and untie you, but you have to join my crew right after." Zoro's eyes bugged out.

"You rat!" Zoro yelled at Luffy as the boy ran towards the base.

"See ya, crew mate!" Luffy shouted back, laughing.

_About a minute_ later

"Okay, where do I find Zoro's swords..." Luffy looked around, but didn't see any Marines to help him look. "Guess I'll just kick a door down," Luffy remarked, heading for a door. Then, the rubber boy heard voices on the roof. "Hmm...I'll just check it out. Maybe one of them can help me."

Luffy stretched his arm up to the roof, and grabbed a handhold. He went flying up with a cry of "Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy slung up to the roof, overshot, grabbed a rope on some freaky statue, and accidentally blasted it into pieces in a span of 5 seconds. Luffy stood there, surrounded by Marines, and probably about to be arrested or killed (or both).

"Helmeppo, I've been looking for you!" Luffy exclaimed grabbing the idiot son. The roof broke out into yells and roars, and Captain Morgan said something about Luffy, so the boy in question just took Helmeppo and gunned it down the stairs to the base. "Where's Zoro's swords at, idiot!" Luffy yelled at Helmeppo.

"I'll tell you if you just stop dragging me!" Luffy came to a stop, and stared at the blonde expectantly. "Thank you...they're in my room, we passed them a long way back..." Helmeppo cried. Luffy nodded. Suddenly, two Marines stopped them.

"Unhand the Captain's son or we will shoot!" One of them said. They both readied their weapons. Luffy stared at them for a second.

"Nah." Luffy said simply. He used Helmeppo as a human shield before sprinting down the hall towards Helmeppo's room. Luffy kicked the door down, and skidded to a stop in the mans room. "There's three swords...hey idiot, which-" Luffy looked over to Helmeppo, but the blonde was unconscious. "Oh well. I'll just grab all three." Luffy strapped all three swords to his back and looked out the window. "Whats going on...? Wait, is that a firing squad getting ready to shoot Zoro and Koby!? Crap!" Luffy took a few steps back, and took off towards the window.

It broke in a shower of glass and wood, and Luffy landed perfectly in front of his friends. The Marines shot at Luffy, but the bullets just sunk harmlessly into his skin. Luffy bounced all the bullets back, tearing apart the Marines in front of him. "Bullets can't hurt me!" Luffy cried, laughing loudly.

"What are you!?" Zoro yelled at Luffy. The boy in question turned around, and grinned at the green haired man.

"I'm the man who will be Pirate King!" Luffy walked over to Zoro. "Which swords are yours?" Zoro smirked.

"All of them. I use the Three Sword Style." Luffy glanced at the Marines, and back to Zoro.

"So, you know that if you fight with me right now, you will be targeted as a bad guy for the Marines, right?" Zoro grinned madly.

"I don't plan on dying here. Looks like you have yourself a crew-mate, Captain!" Luffy grinned, unsheathing one of Zoro's swords and slicing off his ropes. Zoro stood straight, and took all three swords. He unsheathed the last two, and put his white sword, Wado Ichimonji, in his mouth. Luffy raised his fists and stood next to Zoro as a crowd of Marines formed in front of them. Luffy grinned like a loon.

"Lets do this, First Mate!"


End file.
